


In Another Time, In Another Place

by BadWriter420



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader is chronically ill, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, Time Travel Fix-It, reader has POTS, the archives adopt a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWriter420/pseuds/BadWriter420
Summary: You the reader were at your brother's house at 105 hilltop road, after falling through a rift in the basement you find yourself six years in the past with the only thing to help you is your phone which still thinks it's 2021 and your extensive knowledge of your favorite podcast, The Magnus Archives.
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Melanie King & Alice "Daisy" Tonner & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood & Reader, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, you meet some friends
> 
> TW: Panic attack

You woke up inside the house holding onto your backpack which was covered in pins of your favorite podcasts and shows. The basement was no longer full of kegs and random crap you would expect from student housing full of guys, no that was all gone. All that was there was cobwebs and spiders, so many spiders. Just a few hours ago it was full of life. You went to 105 Hill Top road for a small gathering between friends on February 27, 2021. You were there to visit his brother before flying back to the states after being stuck in the UK after the lockdown, now you were in an old abandoned house with cobwebs everywhere. You sat up and slowly got up from the ground. You were in the basement and it looked the same as your brother’s, only if no one lived there. You walked out of the house, avoiding the crawling horde and into the cold air. As you exited the building you saw the tree that used to be in the front yard was missing, just a broken stump was all that was left. It was a lot colder than it was, colder than February should be. You grabbed your phone out of your pocket and opened it up. No service, damn.

You didn’t know anyone else in the area but you hoped that you could find someone to borrow a phone from so you could call your mom. Hopefully, she would pick up. According to your phone, it was 8:30 pm so you decided to find a store and hope it’s open. You put on the mask that you had in your pocket and made his way to the co-op down the road. Your first shock was the fact that no one was wearing a mask, the second was how all the newspapers in the window of the shop read December 12, 2015. You ran up to the counter, shaking slightly.

You looked at the cashier and asked, “What- what is today’s date”

“Uh, December 12th? Why,” the cashier responded, He raised his eyebrow slightly.

“No reason, no reason,” You looked at his phone which said the date said it was February 27, 2021, and back to the newspaper. 

“Uh yeah, sure dude,” the man rolled his eyes, you could feel the judgment from him setting in. 

“I was just wondering, does anyone live on hilltop road?” You asked hesitantly, he knew the answer but didn’t want to accept it.

“Uh no, that place has been abandoned for years,” The cashier laughed, “ sounds like some Magnus institute bullshit to me, man”

You froze in your tracks. Magnus institute. What the ever-loving fuck was going on. “Imgood! Goodbye!,” you said as fast as possible before leaving the Co-op with an alarming speed. Was this a prank? What was going on? Where were you? And most importantly how the fuck did you end up in a place that said the Magnus institute like it was a real place and not part of a podcast that would come out over three months later. 

You slowly made your way to the bus stop at Brookes in hope that you could get your way to the Magnus Institute, if you wanted answers, you could find help there. Hopefully, you did have an idea about how willing Jon was when it came to helping people. Waiting in the cold you pulled your coat around you further and the wind around you blew through your bones. The bus slowly pulled up and you pulled out your oyster card, surprisingly it worked and you made your way to the back of the bus.

The seat was worn down and there was a coffee cup on the ground that kept on rolling back and forth, back and forth. You held your backpack close to your chest as the think about was how you could work with this, how you could go back home. Numbness holds tight to your heart. Sitting there for the two hours all you could do is hold your backpack. You suck in a deep breath as the bus stopped in Chelsea. Slowly rising from your seat you walked calmly off the bus into the cold air. That’s when it hits, like a building crashing down. All of your panic and fear from the last four hours pushes down on your chest and tears prick your eyes. Taking quick breaths you walk quickly to an empty alleyway and lean against the brick, sliding down you pull your knees to your chest and whimper softy. Gnawing on your lip you let the tears flow down your face. Your body shakes as it is racked with sobs. You haven’t had anything to drink other than some coffee you grabbed 12 hours ago, you were tired, scared, and exhausted. You put your head on your knees and let the wind wash over you. All you can do is cry, nothing is there besides your bag, you, and the ever-present dread of the situation you are in. You say there in the ally for hours and eventually fall asleep with tears still creeping down your face. 

You wake up with a start, the sun pouring down onto your face and the wind rushing through the alleyway you have decided to rest in. You quickly get up as your heart pounds in your chest. Not really remembering how you got to the ally way you walk quickly away. As the night before comes to you, you take a deep breath and let yourself stand still for a second. That's when it hits, you haven’t had fluids and you sure as hell haven't taken your meds, the world sways and you feel your heart drop into your stomach. You don’t feel the impact but you hear a voice panicking above you.   
You slowly open your eyes and see a large man with curly hair above you. His eyes were gray-blue and freckles dust his cheeks, he is in a light blue jumper with the hints of a dress shirt poking out and some khakis. Worry is engulfed by his face as he starts to ask you a myriad of questions. 

“Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? Oh god did you hit your head? What's your name? Do you have a medical card?” 

“Wait wait wait, slow down,” you respond and slowly sit up. He looks at you with concern and you let down a sigh, “My name is {name} and I am fine, I have a disorder that makes me faint. Please don’t call A&E, I am fine,” you look up at him as you finish the speal you have now memorized. He frowns and offers you a hand, which you take and helps you up.

“How about I get you some tea, I work not far from here and we have some in the break room,” he said. You look at him quizically but shrug, while in a place that is possibly full of monsters, this man could be an asset.

“Sure, lead the way,” you respond and follow behind him as we walked down the street. He looks back every now and then to make sure you are okay. He soon stops at an older-looking building made of stone. A long flight of stairs leads up to it and you look up at it. You follow him up and there on a plaque by the door is “The Magnus Institute 1818”. Your heart drops as you read. You take a deep breath and make your way through the door. It opens up to a large lobby with marble floors. Many people were walking around, rushing to their respective departments. The man who has promised you some tea made his way to the stairs and opened the door for you. He then continues to walk in front of you down the stairs and up to yet another door. You finally decided that maybe you should ask where you are going, knowing that artifact storage isn’t where you want to end up. “ Sooooo what do you work as?”

“Oh! I’m uh an archive assistant here,” He smiles at you and you just stare back. You feel like such an idiot because of course, the person you run into while having an episode is Martin fucking Blackwood. He even asked if you wanted TEA. You pull yourself together and open the door. Walking in you see a large room that is full of shelves, papers are everywhere and in the center are three desks. Two are facing each other and one is shoved at the end of the two. The desks also have paperwork piled up, some in manilla folders. No one else is there except you and Marin. Each desk has a personality, with the one closest to you holding a mug full of pens. On the mug is a cartoon green worn holding a book, with bookwork scrawled across it in comic sans. There is also a Cuban flag and a bi flag in the mug.  
“Here, this way,” Martin said and he made his way down to the end of the room. There was a door that was propped open. Inside was a kitchenette with a table with four chairs, there was also a couch and an empty vending machine. Martin walked over to the sink and fills up the electric kettle that sits on the counter. He then sits down at the table. “ I’m uh, martin by the way,” He said, “This is probably a weird thing to do but I didn’t want to leave you there, after all, you could’ve gotten hurt pretty badly,” 

“You really didn’t have to, it happens all the time,” you said as you sit down across from him.

“Do you have anyone to go to after this? Is your flat close by?”

“Uh, no, I don't have a flat and I’m here alone,” you frown, it was easier keeping it inside but saying it out loud really made it dawn on you. You were alone, truly alone here. 

“How old are you, I uh know that’s rude but you look rather young and I should probably talk to your parents to pick you up or an aunt since you are American,” he rambled at you. Tear threaten to spill over again and you hug your backpack close to your chest.

“I’m uh, I’m seventeen and I don’t really have parents,” you look down as you muttered your answer. How the hell were you supposed to expect that some random stranger would even care. Why were you even here, you knew that season one staff really had no idea what was going on and if Elias could see inside your head, you would be dead before the day ended. Martin looked at you horrified and the kettle went off. He got up and poured the water into two mugs. He adds some milk and sugar and puts one of the mugs in front of you. He then sits back down and looks at you with stark seriousness. 

“So you have no parents, and are living on the streets,” he asked

“Uh.. yeah..” 

“You can stay with me,” he explained

“What?? But you barely know me! I could be a monster for all you know!” 

“You are a kid, you have no one, I can’t just leave you on the street alone!” he gripped his mug and you frowned, of course, he would know what it was like to be alone.

“Fine but I will try and find a job to help support you. I doubt archive assistant at this crack joint pays well,” you said and he sighs in acknowledgment.  
“ You need to go to college is what you need to do, I won’t stop you from working in between classes but education is important,” you scoff at this but he looks at you a bit sterner and you stay quiet. “ You can stay here today and I can uh, have my co-worker explain to my boss,” he explains. “You can stay at my flat, it has an extra bedroom, because I really don’t think you should be put in the system,” he smiles at you softly and you nod. 

“Okay, that works with me, just tell me if I am a strain on your wallet, I don’t want to hurt you,” you tell him and he nods along. You sip on your tea and you hear the sound of the door to the archives open. You quickly get up, knocking over the chair, and pull out your knife, if you are going to die to whatever horrific creature, you weren’t going to go down without a fight. Martin looks at you concerned as a voice called out.

“Marto! Martin my man! Are you in here?” the voiced exclaims as a tall east Asian man walked in. He was wearing a striped dress shirt and some jeans. By all accounts, he was very handsome. His black hair was cropped nicely and styled.  
“Oh fuck who is that?”


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Archives staff and start to form a plan
> 
> TW: Panic Attack

“Oh fuck who is that?” the new man said. You shifted uncomfortably on your feet and slowly put your knife away.

“I’m uh,” you started as you looked back at Martin, hoping he could help you out.

“They’re my foster kid,” Martin said with wavy confidence but the other man didn’t seem to realize it. His mouth split open into a large and easy-going grin and his form seemed to soften.

“Marto! I didn’t know you were a dad, I need to tell Sasha right away,” the man said with a bounce in his step. “Oh shit, I haven’t even introduced myself! I’m Tim, Tim Stoker,” He holds his hand out for you to shake which you took cautiously. His grip was firm and the handshake was short, something you would expect from someone who spent so much time climbing the corporate ladder. 

“{Name}, it’s nice to meet you, Tim,” you said with a formalness. You really weren’t sure how to respond. You know this man is going to die a bitter death and you sat there and made jokes about it. It was a strange feeling, to say the least. 

“So why did you bring them to work Marto, didn’t think it was “bring your mysterious teenage foster kid to work day”, or did I miss it on the schedule,” he said with light-hearted ease and laughed.

“Oh uh, yeah, they didn’t uh, want to stay in the flat since they don’t really have anything and I didn’t want to leave them alone, you know so yeah, they will probably just stay in the break room. You know since Jon doesn’t really go in here,” Martin responded alarmingly fast as if he had been rehearsing it in his head since the two of you sat down for tea. 

“Oh yeah, the ‘ol bait and switch with the bossman, I get it. I wouldn’t want to be left alone either,” Tim said, he put a hand on your shoulder. You knew it was supposed to be reassuring but from the fainting less than an hour ago and the, you don’t know, getting thrown across the interdimensional border into a world full of fear gods and fucking eldritch horrors, having someone touch you was the last straw. You tried to push down the tears but they overflowed and poured down your face like a typhoon. Your body shook and you crouched down with your eyes slammed shut and your hands over your ears. You got as small as possible and everything was too loud and too bright. You heard a chair scrape and felt as pressure was put on you. It was comforting. You needed to calm down, you needed to have a good head on your shoulders. If you let your anxiety get the best of you, you would die. You took in deep breaths and thought of home, of family and the beach, of lavender and the stuffed animal you’ve had since you were 6. You thought of the ocean waves and taking naps with your dad on the back porch. You thought of your partner and the woods behind your school where you would hang out with friends between classes. You held tight to those thoughts, you felt the air around you. You were alive, you were going to stay alive. You were going to get back home and save people along the way. You looked up and saw Martin looking at you, brows furrowed. 

“Can I touch you?” He asked. You nodded and opened your arms up. He engulfed you in a hug and slowly rubbed your back. The weight was what you needed. He slowly helped you up and you rubbed your eyes. You looked at Tim who stood there fiddling with his shirt.

“I’m sorry,” you said quietly. Tim looked taken aback and shook his head.

“Hey hey hey, I was the one who touched you without asking. You are a kid and I triggered something to make you upset, it’s on me,” he said firmly. 

“Are you sure? I mean, I barely know you and I just started sobbing in the breakroom of your job at like 9 am,”

“Yes. Definitely. And now I get to see how great of a caretaker Martin is,” He smiled at you and gave you a curt nod, “How about I get the bean juice a brewing and we wait for Sasha, there is a ton of work to do.”

“You are doing most of it wrong,” you respond then quickly cover your mouth. You don’t want to infodump about people’s lives they have yet to live or about the knowledge you have on archiving because you looked into it after listening about these people’s lives every Thursday since September. Tim just looked at you.

“What do you mean by that,” he asked

“I shouldn’t impose, it is your job after all,” you respond

“No. I want to know, we were thrown into this job blind and I haven’t had the time or energy to look up how we should be archiving,” 

“Well, you definitely shouldn’t be using normal staples, staples at all really, and the organization system is so bad. You should probably sort it in ways you can find them easier, not by arbitrary dates that you barely hold to since you will constantly be finding new dates between what you have already. Also, shouldn’t you be investigating the cases with more than one person? If something spooky happens and you are alone, you are good as dead,” You finished and looked up at Tim, expecting him to get mad or something, millennials and all. Instead, it turns out he was taking notes and he smiled at you.

“That is actually solid advice, me and sash have been trying to brainstorm over drinks but this is solid information,” he said and Martin nods.

“You, it’s nice to actually have someone who has some idea of what is going on,” Martin said and he smiled at you. You felt a bit of pride strike your heart, being appreciated by two people who you heavily relate to was something you could get used to.

That’s when Martin froze, looking a bit pale. You heard the sound of worn-down dress shoes on the cement of the floor. A gruff voice cleared their throat and you turned around. Standing in the doorway was a Pakistani man with mid-toned skin, his hair was short and slicked back with hints of gray at his temples. He was dressed like a dark academia daydream with a crisp white shirt with a gray sweater vest pulled over it. Instead of the more comfortable pants seen in the room, he was wearing straight-cut dress pants. If it wasn’t for the heavy bags under his eyes, you would’ve said he looked put together. You knew he wasn’t for the man who stood in front of you was Jonathan Sims, The Archivist. Only marked by one and with a massive stick up his ass.

“Who is this? I didn’t think we had anyone come in for a statement,” He said with a posed tone. Martin started to stammer something out but you could tell that he wasn’t going to be able to get anything useful out.

“My name is {Name} and I am Martin’s foster child. I didn’t want to be left alone in his apartment, he was nice enough to let me come to work with him,” you respond with a passive-aggressive smile. You knew that Jon could be a good person but you will make sure Martin doesn’t fall into the Lonely this time around. You stand next to the large man and smile at him kindly. 

“Ah, well, Martin you can’t just bring children into the archives, this is a place of work. Not a daycare,” Jon said with a stern demeanor. Tim frowned and sighed. He put a firm hand on Jon's shoulder.

“Jon, my friend, are you really going to force a child to use the tube on their own, look at that sad orphan child Jon,” Tim begged and shot you a wink. You weren’t sure to laugh or be offended but apparently, the argument was strong enough for Jon. He let out a long sigh.

“Fine. but they better not distract you two from work,” Jon said. He adjusted his collar and quickly walked out of the room. 

“Sorry about him, he’s just kinda like that,” Tim said with a sad smile.

“Don’t worry about it, I bet he’s an okay person when he is out of bossmode,” you respond

“Yeah, He was,” Tim made his way over to the coffee maker and started the process of doing exactly that. He was quiet and Martin looked at you with a frown. You sat at the table once again.

“I should get to work, come to me if you need anything,” Martin said to you and walked out of the door with his cup of tea. It was just you and Tim in this strange silence. You really didn’t know how to start a conversion, how you were going to plan this out. Are you supposed to fight Annabelle Cane? Just start killing spiders all over the place? Show Jonah your BPM skills? You heard the creak of the archive door, which was the normal amount of creak for an old door, and the sound of someone else walking in. You turn to face the entrance of the door and so does Tim. 

In walks a tall Hispanic woman with large curly hair. She had large circle glasses and deep brown eyes. She was in a light blue cardigan over a button-up shirt, both of which looked very wrinkled. Her skirt was down to her ankles and was a darker blue, closer to navy than anything else. Her chest was going up and down in a heaving motion and her hair was out of place. Her eyes were on Tim and she quickly made her way to him.

“You won’t  _ believe  _ the morning I’ve had,” She started, “So you know the tube line from my flat? It was down! And there wasn’t a bus running, so I started to walk, and of course, I tripped on the sidewalk. So I had to go change but fuck me it was already 8:45 and so I just booked it as fast as I could and I get there and you’ll never guess who was fucking waiting for me at the door”

Tim laughed and handed her a cup of coffee with care. “Sounds like an adventure, much more exciting than my morning,”

“Oh what was your morning like oh great Tim,” She said

“I got up, drove in, met Martin’s kid,” he wore a shit-eating grin as he said the ladder statement, and Sasha’s eyes grew wide.

“You are kidding me! When did Martin have a kid?” She asked, leaning on the counter.

“Since about a week ago,” you piped up. Her head whipped towards you and she jumped a little.

“You’ve been here the whole time?” 

“Yeah, you walked right past me,”

“I am so sorry,” she said as she walked towards you, “Sasha James, at your service.” She held out her hand to shake and you took it. Shaking hands was weird and so was everyone not wearing masks. You reached up to find that you were still wearing yours and you slowly took it off.

“There is a face under there,’ Tim Started, “ I just thought you were a germophobe or something”

“I’m not, just uh not a fan of London smog,” you lied and he nodded

“That is actually a good idea, I read that it could give you asthma,” Sasha said. You nod and pull out your phone.

“What’s uh the wifi password?” you asked

Sasha smiled and responded quickly, “JonahMagnus1818, pretty stupid I know. You didn’t hear it from me but Elias has no security on anything.” You barked out and laugh and she smiled at you. The two adults then made their way to their desks to start working. You plug the password into your phone and it starts to buzz. You had, will have? Over 100 missed calls and texts, most are from your brother and mom. You try to respond to them, saying you are okay, but it doesn’t send. You open up Instagram and try to send your brother a DM, it sends through. 

_ Hey, I’m okay but something strange is going on _

_ What do you mean! Where are you! _

_ I’m in 2015 _

_ This isn't funny. Where are you? Mom is worried sick _

You then spent the better half of an hour explaining to him what was going on. He didn’t believe you and ended up telling you to come home and stop this nonsense. You didn’t know what to do, you wouldn’t believe yourself either and the possibility that he got into the universe you were in through the crack is slim to none. So you just sat there playing on your phone until about 11. You got up looking for food or something to do. You looked in the fridge and found nothing so you made your way out. Tim and Sasha were out of the office so you sat at the desk closest to Martin. He looked up at you and smiled.

“Need anything?”He asked

“Just hanging out,” you responded, “where are Tim and Sasha?”

“They went out to check up on a statement, seemed to take you advice well,” He said 

“Really!” your eyes lit up, after being called a kid for the better half of the day, it was nice to see that people took you seriously. 

“Yeah, you gave good advice. I knew most of it but I don’t want to step on Jon’s toes. It’s not like he’ll take my advice anyway,” he said, a worn frown returning to his face.

“That’s because he is a dick. You have great ideas and should voice them more,” You said, you gesture if he wants a hug and he relents. He pulled you into a nice hug before letting go and patting your head.

“He’s my boss but, thank you. I never thought I would have a kid this soon,” he said with a quick laugh and got back to work. You sat there on your phone until Tim and Sasha got back.

“Martoooooo please,” Tim begged

“If I don’t get this done, Jon will kill me!” Martin responded

“Your kid is coming! Be a good foster dad,” Tim continued to whine and you laughed.

“Fine, okay, Jon can wait,” Martin said as he put down the file he was reading and got up, he grabbed his coat and the four of you made your way to a local sandwich shop. It was definitely strange to be accepted by these people, but nice. Even if you were now Martin Blackwood’s foster kid. Next on your list was to bring Jon into the office community and stop him from being a dick to Naomi Herne, you still had about a month to do that, you hoped it would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all instead of my essay for school, love it when the hyper fixation brain goes BRRRRR also follow me on twitter and tiktok at He.Him.Claymaker


	3. A Tale Of Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your way home and have a nice time with one Martin Blackwood, but everything can change on a dime

The four of you made easy conversation, most of it was around shows or what bullshit Jon was having them do for work. It was a nice change of pace. Martin kept on looking at you with concern but it didn’t both you until you got up. You stood up from your chair rather quickly and swayed a bit. Martin was up and next to you in no time, you weren’t going to faint but he didn’t know that. You sighed and grabbed your bag.

“Are you okay?” he asked rather panicky voice and you just nodded. 

“I have POTS, I’m not dying. Just let me faint and make sure I come to within the minute,” you explained. Martin yielded and the four of you made your way back to the archives. 

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and you spent most of it on your phone. You scoured the Magnus Archives Wiki and made a Timeline of events that you need to stop, you had until July to deal with the Jane situation. Hopefully, you don’t get killed by Micheal or something beforehand. You also need to convince the archives crew to kill their boss and deal with hilltop road. You need to gain the trust of the people around you and play into the Web’s hands. 

The only interruption was when Jon emerged from his cave. He made his way over to you and frowned, deep lines spread across his face. 

“What are you doing in the offices,” he said bitterly, a sneer painted across his face.

“I am playing on my phone. The wifi is better out here,” you said back with a fake smile. He let out a huff and grabbed the file that Martin was planning to bring into his office in just a few minutes. Jon then slunk back into his office and closed the door quite hard. 

“dick,” Tim coughed into his arm and Sasha pushed him.

“Tim, he’s our friend and our boss, give him a break,” She said

“He is still being an arse! Since he got this promotion he has been this huge dick about everything. More so than normal! He should just take a second to just chill,” Tim ranted and ran his hand through his hair. Sasha put a hand on his shoulder and he put his over hers. He breathed in deeply and squeezed her hand. It was like all the anger and frustration left his body.

“Maybe you should invite him to somewhere quieter than a bar?” you asked and Tim hummed.

“That actually might be a good idea,” Tim said and Sasha nodded.

“ If you can get him to be your friend maybe he will get the stick out his ass,” you suggest.

“Fuck you are right,” Tim said and smiled wickedly, “Operation befriend Jon better is a go.”

The conversation soon turned to what activities Jon would like, ranging from going thrifting to checking out late-night coffee shops. It was nice to talk to the staff around you and the time from then to six passed quickly. 

Six hit and Martin sighed.

“You ready to go home?” He asked and you nodded. The two of you got up and walked up and out into the cold air. You followed him to the underground and he stopped to scan his oyster card. You jumped over the turnstile and he watched you. Quickly making it to the other side he looked at you and sighed. “You can’t do that, you’ll get arrested or fined,” He said. You sighed and nodded.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you anxious,” you said and the two of you got on the tube. You fiddled with your backpack straps and the two of you rode in silence. You got up when he got up and followed him out. He walked up to a large brick apartment building and keyed in. You followed him up to his apartment and he opened it up. 

“Here’s my place, I’ll show you the guest bedroom,” Martin said as the two of you walked into the apartment. The living room was quite barren with a simple gray couch and a setup for someone to plug their computer into the TV. There was a bookshelf with a few books, no more than two, and some photos of flowers and sunsets. Across the room from the entrance, you could see a doorway that opened into a small cramped kitchen. There were three other doors. One of the walls next to the kitchen and two on opposite walls. You took it all in and looked at Martin.

“Why did you take me in?” You asked 

“I told you, I don’t want to put you in the system. You deserve a place to come home to,” He said and frowned, eyes turned down. You looked up at him.

“Thank you. I didn’t have a place to go,” you said as you played with one of your sleeves. He looked back at you and smiled

“Now you do, here,” He said as he lead you towards the door on the wall to the right of you. He opened the door to show a small bedroom. It had a twin bed, a dresser, and a desk. It looked exactly as it was, a shit guest bedroom in a shit apartment building. You smile at him and put your backpack on the bed. 

“Thank you so much this means a lot,” You said as he turned on the lights in the room. 

“You don’t need to thank me so much, it’s no problem,” he said. He then stopped at the door and started talking again, “I’ll order some pizza or something, any preference?”

“No, not really,” you replied, he nodded and left. You started to unpack your backpack in the room, you had a change of clothes, your laptop, your sketch pad, and some various wires, you were just going to go to the airplane and leave for home and now you are in the residence of one Martin K Blackwood. You plugged in your laptop and when you opened it up the date and time was set to December 13th, 2015. You sighed and opened up word and excel. You weren’t sure why your phone was still in 2021 while your computer traveled with you but, you think it may have something to do with the fact that your laptop is quite old while you only got your phone the year prior. Using your phone you made a sheet of important dates and times that you needed to intervene. First, you needed to make sure Naomi can give her statement to someone who isn’t a total dick, then you need to figure out how to get Martin or Tim, maybe Sasha into the tunnels with you. If you can tell them what is going on then you can defeat Magnus before it’s too late. Step one, knowledge, step two, kill the fuck out of Jane Prentiss. If you can make sure that Jon does not get marked, you could easily get Jonah killed, you hoped. As you wrote down very vague mentions of your plan you heard a voice call from the Kitchen.

“Pizza is here!” Martin called out and you got up from your chair. You made your way into the main room to see Martin stilling at a small table with just enough room for two. You sat down and picked up a slice. “Have a good day?” he asked and you shrugged.

“I mean, it was okay, the whole not being homeless thing is great and I liked staying at your work,” You responded and he looked surprised.

“You enjoyed staying at my work?” He said

“Yeah, I liked your coworkers and it was nice,” 

“Maybe you can keep on coming until we figure out school for you?”

“Yeah, that would be nice, I don’t really want to be left alone”

“I understand,” He said and you nodded. You ate the pizza in silence, he kept on slightly opening his mouth and then closing it again, looking resigned. When you finished you got up and made your way into the kitchen.

“Hey you don’t need to do the dishes,” He called

“Don’t be nice Martin, if I am going to live here I am going to help around the house. I don’t want you to resent me and then feel guilty,” you said and you heard him sigh from the other room. Taking that as confirmation you started to do the dishes. The rest of the night was stuck in this quiet limbo of quiet between the two of you until Martin went off the bed. You spent the rest of the night working on your plan and then went to bed. That night you were plagued by the tossing and turning of an uncertain slumber and woke to your alarm at 7 am. 

You sat up and rubbed your eyes, grabbing your phone you looked it over blearily and saw that once again you had hundreds of notifications from your family and friends, all asking where you were. You stood up slowly and put on the change of clothes you had and opened one of the messages. It was from your best friend and a fellow fan of The Magnus Archives.

Where the FUCK are you! Your mom called and said

You were MISSING!!

Hey, yeah, uh about that

HOLY SHIT YOU ARE ALIVE!! WHAT THE 

FUCK DUDE

So you know how my brother’s house is 105 hilltop road

What.

Yeah...

You sent over a photo you took while at the archives. 

Are you okay? Can you get back??

I Don’t know, I do think that Martin has adopted me tho

Fuck dude, please stay in touch, this is serious

I know, I will. I love you homie

You too

You closed your phone and held it tight to your chest for a second before grabbing the pills you needed to take for the morning and you made your way out of the bedroom. You saw Martin sat on the couch and sipping on some tea. You sat down on the other side and wrapped a throw blanket around you. He looked at you and slid over a second cup of tea that was on the coffee table. You picked it up and sipped on it tentatively. The warmth slid down your throat and filled your bones, like a hug from your mother after a long night or sitting by the fire with your nan as she regaled you with stories of her youth. You smiled softly into the mug.

Martin finally spoke up, “There is a toothbrush in the lower drawer of the bathroom, You should brush your teeth before we go.” You nodded in agreement and made your way into the bathroom. Soon the early morning passed and you were once again on the way to the tube. This time you made sure to pay with your oyster card and the two of you made your way back to The Magnus Insitute. The two of you chatted about the weather and the holidays, Martin mentioned that he was Jewish and that today was the last night.

“Fuck really, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your last night… My boyfriend once sent me a really good recipe for Challah if that helps,’ you said.

“No no no! I never really celebrate anyway, minor holiday and I really have no one to celebrate it with,” he said and frowned

“Well if you want to celebrate this last night with me, I’d be honored,” You responded as the two of you made your way into the large lobby of the Insitute. He opened his mouth but was shut up by a cold and sharp “Martin.” from across the large marble lobby. A man who was taller than you but much shorter than Martin, he has blonde graying hair that was slicked back with way too much product and two piercing gray eyes. His shoes were polished and he wore a tailored black suit with an emerald green tie. He looked martin up and down with a scowl that made him look decades older than he is. His shoes clicked on the stone floor as he glided his way through the morning rush of people, soon he was standing in front of the two of you with his Cheshire grin. 

He looked at you and tilted his head, “I don’t believe we have met,” He said. He stuck out his hand and stared you down, “Elias Bouchard, and you?” 

You took his hand and tried to push down your disgust at this monster, “ [Name]”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA thank you so much for the comments and the kudos! they mean a lot! I have had a monster load of work for school and since I try to have each chapter be around 2000 words, it took me longer than normal to finish but I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
